


Adorable Angel with the Sunflower Smile

by orpheusheart



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-21 13:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14286018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheusheart/pseuds/orpheusheart
Summary: Ittoki Otomi is a ball of sunshine and Ichinose Tokiko wants her to have the best birthday ever.As with all her 'perfect plans', they rarely go the way she wants them to.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Otoya! Decided to write genderbent because I'm in a mood for soft lesbians, and because I have feeeeels for Roulette. 
> 
> This is dedicated to Ana (twitter@miko_miko_ai) who loves this pairing as much as me.

It was supposed to be the most perfectly planned day. Both their schedules were free from any work-related duties, and Ichinose Tokiko especially made sure that no one, not even Ootori Eimi of HE★VENS, planned anything with Ittoki Otomi for this day. Tokiko wanted it to be _perfect_ , but like any plans that involved her sunshine partner, it tended to go askew.

It started when Otomi stayed up a little too late the night before, busy chatting with Eimi over the phone about their recent collaboration plans for a well-known perfume brand. Tokiko had reminded the redhead time and again to get to bed early that night, but gave in when Otomi pressed sweet, light kisses against her partner's cheek and told her, "It's fine, Tokiko, it's important work. I'll go to bed after this." Trusting her words, Tokiko turned in for the night, falling asleep after Otomi pet her long raven locks reassuringly as she continued to discuss with Eimi.

The next morning, Tokiko woke to Otomi drooling all over her nightgown, the redhead cuddled up next to her. Sighing, she gently shook her partner awake, heading to the bathroom to shower and freshen up as she waited for Otomi. Kotobuki Reika had already left earlier for her morning gig, which left the two young women alone in their shared room to prepare for the day.

Only after Tokiko was done with her morning beauty routine and dabbing some light makeup on did she realise that Otomi was not waking up. Frowning a little, she shook her partner awake again. " _Oto **mi**._ Wake up. You promised to spend the day with me, and I already have everything planned out. Please wake up or so help me I will not take you to your favourite curry house."

A snore was her only reply, and Tokiko sighed yet again. "Fine. I did not want to do this but you leave me no choice. Five. Four. _Three. Two. **One** -_"

Immediately Otomi sprang upright, blinking blearily as she wiped the drool from the corner of her mouth. "Ehh... whazzat..."

"Honestly, Otomi... you are already twenty-four and you still need a countdown to wake up..." Tokiko grumbled exasperatedly, though the hint of fondness in her voice made her tone less sharp. "Come now, go take a shower and freshen up."

"Mmkay, Tokiko..." Otomi yawned, then slowly made her way to the bathroom. It took her less time than Tokiko to get ready, bouncing happily out of the bathroom naked compared to Tokiko who was already in her day clothes. " _Ohayahho_ , Tokiko~"

Even after almost eight years of living together, Tokiko still blushed at the sight, even though they had solidified their relationship a few years back. For the raven, Otomi was gorgeous - brilliant vermillion hair, sparkling crimson eyes, beautiful sun-kissed skin and all the curves in the right places, not to mention her toned muscles from all her sports.

Tokiko was taking her time to appreciate her partner's form as the other got dressed in her usual casual wear when Hijirikawa Masami entered the room after a knock. Frowning a little at the intrusion, Tokiko was about to say something when Otomi brightened up and ran to hug Masami.

"Masa~ good morning~"

"A very good morning to you, Ittoki, Ichinose." With a gentle smile, Masami handed Otomi a small parcel, petting the younger woman fondly on the head. "And happy birthday to you. Here's a present from Jinguuji, Kurosaki-senpai and I."

"Aah, thanks Masa!" Otomi hugged Masami tighter, then giggled as she set the parcel down on her study table. "Today's going to be a good day, I can tell."

"Have fun on your date, you two," Masami replied, nodding as she left the room. Tokiko pouted, just as Otomi skipped over to hug her partner.

"Hmm? Why the grumpy face, Tokiko?"

"I wanted to be the first to wish you happy birthday," the raven mumbled as she braided her long locks loosely, helping Otomi with her makeup afterwards. "Hijirikawa-san came at the wrong timing..."

"It's ok, you can still wish me a happy birthday," Otomi reassured her, closing her eyes as Tokiko dusted some eyeshadow over her eyelids. "And gimme a birthday kiss too!"

Rolling her eyes, Tokiko nonetheless gave Otomi a quick peck on the lips before swiping some gloss over. "Happy birthday, my sunshine. Are we ready to go?"

Otomi nodded, taking Tokiko's hand as they set out for their date. They were a little behind schedule, but it was a minor thing, or so Tokiko thought.

Before they could leave the mansion however, Kurusu Yui and Shinomiya Natsuki stopped them as they passed by the common kitchen area. The smaller of the two blondes held out a bag, grinning widely. "Happy birthday Otomi!" the both of them cheered, and Yui continued with, "Before Natsuki here could sabotage them, here's something for you to nibble on during your date with Tokiko."

Otomi peered into the bag, grinning with delight at the sight of home-made chocolate cookies. "Aah, thanks Yui, Natsuki!" She hugged the both of them, then turned back to Tokiko, laughing at the slightly pained face her lover was sporting. "If Yui's the one baking, I can trust these."

"... I will trust your word, and Yui's," Tokiko quietly replied, bowing to her two bandmates. "Now please excuse us, Yui, Shinomiya-san. We had better be going or we will be late."

"Take care, Otomi-chan, Tokiko-chan! Enjoy your date!"

\---

The general plan was to first visit an animal café close by after having breakfast in a quaint little restaurant a few blocks down. They managed to reach the restaurant just a little past their reservation time, and Tokiko had to reassure Otomi that her choice of clothing - [a simple red checkered shirt over a white camisole and fitted jeans](https://i.imgur.com/dHcwISI.jpg) \- was alright despite it clashing just a little with the main restaurant theme. Tokiko herself was moderately dressed in a [dark indigo dress](https://i.imgur.com/OVBVU2Q.jpg) that ended a little higher over her knees than she was comfortable with, but it complimented her legs well. 

Breakfast was a lively affair, as Otomi talked about everything under the weather, with Tokiko occasionally adding her input with soft hums and quiet laughter. The raven was very much distracted by a bit of cream that lingered on the corner of Otomi's lips, and she waited until the redhead paused to cut up her toast before reaching over to wipe the cream off.

Otomi paused, then blushed a little. "Ah, was I messy again?"

"Just a little." Tokiko smiled proudly. "Your camisole is still clean despite the mess you made on the plate, so it accounts for something."

Giggling sheepishly, Otomi finished up her food quickly, wiping her lips with a napkin the way Tokiko had taught her. Across her, Tokiko finished her food as well, mirroring her actions before calling for the check. Otomi pulled out her card to pay, but Tokiko stopped her.

"It is _your_ birthday, Otomi, so let me." The corner of her lips tugged up slyly, and she waited for the waiter to leave their table before she continued in a low, sensual voice, "I promise I will treat you _very well_ today."

Otomi blushed a little harder, the implications not lost on her. "A-ah, ok... Uhm, where to next?"

\---

Just as Tokiko predicted, Otomi refused to leave the animal café after their designated hour was up, clinging on to the puppies as they flocked around her, tails wagging excitedly.

"I wanna stay here longer, Tokiko~" Otomi whined, showing off her best puppy eyes that could put the rest of the puppies to shame. She stuck out her lower lip for good measure, and Tokiko sighed fondly, letting the shop hand know that they're extending another hour before smiling back at her giggling partner.

"Yaay, Tokiko's always the best!" Otomi spent more time rolling around with the puppies, while Tokiko sat quietly with a cat on her lap, watching her lover with fond eyes. She didn't quite notice Ootori Eiri until the latter chuckled beside her, almost jumping in fright.

"Ichinose-san, hello," Eiri nodded. "Didn't think I'd find you here."

"Ah, Eiri-san," Tokiko replied with a nod of her own. "It is Otomi's birthday today, and I really wanted to treat her for today. What brings you here?"

Eiri smiled. "My ex-classmate is working here, so I'm just dropping by to say hi before I meet my Neesan for lunch." Her violet eyes brightened up. "Oh, would you mind if we have lunch together instead? The four of us. I don't have anything on until the evening, and I'm sure my Neesan is free."

"Oh no I would not want to impose-"

Eiri grasped both of Tokiko's hands and smiled even brighter. "It's not imposing, Ichinose-san, if I invited you. Besides, birthdays are more fun with friends around, isn't it?"

"But-"

"Oh! Eiri, hiiii~" Otomi glomped the brunette and giggled when Eiri hugged her back. "Is Eimi with you?"

"Oh, Neesan isn't around but I'm meeting her for lunch." Eiri giggled when Otomi looked a little sad, clearing her throat quickly before adding, "As I was telling Ichinose-san earlier, we wouldn't mind it if you two joined us for lunch. I'm sure Neesan will love having the both of you over too." 

"Oh! Tokiko, can we?" The raven could totally imagine a tail wagging behind the redhead with the way she was reacting. "Please? I know I was talking to Eimi last night but I do wanna see her too!"

Tokiko sighed in defeat. There went her plans to have a quiet date lunch after the animal café. "Alright... we will have lunch with Ootori-san and Eiri-san..." 

"Yay!" Otomi moved to hug Tokiko, making sure to give a little more boob against her partner just to see her blush. While Otomi was not that bright with some things, she was quick on the uptake whenever it involved making Tokiko turn red in the face. That included boob squishing and nuzzling her neck openly in public.

"O-otomi!" Tokiko tried to squirm away, only to be trapped when Eiri decided to hug her as well. Having one set of double-Ds pressing up against her nonexistent chest was one thing; having a second set of Ds pressed up against her back was overkill, and Tokiko could feel the beginnings of a nosebleed happening. "P-please, let go, aah..."

The two younger women laughed and let go, and Otomi kissed Tokiko lightly on the cheek. "Come on, let's meet up with Eimi and grab lunch."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans go awry. Tokiko did not want to blame the Ootori sisters, but it seems that whenever they're involved, nothing ever goes right for the raven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Eimi = Eiichi, Eiri = Eiji.

The grin plastered on Eimi's face went from ear to ear, as the older brunette greeted her sister and the couple, presenting Otomi with a small wrapped box. "A little birdie told me it's your birthday today, so, a small gift from me. Happy birthday, Otomi."

"Thank you, Eimi!" Otomi hugged Eimi tightly, then laughed when the latter ruffled her hair fondly.

"Shall we get going then?"

The high end restaurant Eimi brought them to seemed a little too sophisticated for Otomi's and Tokiko's tastes, but as Eimi was treating ("It's my dear Otomi's birthday, it's the least I can do," she had said, and Tokiko could not quite say no to that), they had no objections. Besides, Tokiko still felt as if they were imposing, since it was the sisters' lunch session and not theirs, but Otomi simply smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "It's ok, Tokiko. We can follow the rest of your plan afterwards."

\---

Eimi sat beside Otomi, while Tokiko took the seat across the redhead, and Eiri sat across her sister. As the four of them peruse the menu, Otomi started asking about the food dishes, as they were mostly written in French. Before Tokiko could help her, Eimi started explaining each dish to the younger woman, and with each sentence their heads moved closer until Otomi and Eimi were brushing shoulders with each other.

Tokiko tried not to let it affect her. She knew Eimi was just being sisterly towards Otomi, and the two women are just friends, nothing more. Besides, Otomi was loyal to Tokiko, and she knew better than to betray her.

"Ichinose-san, are you ready to order?"

Eiri's soft voice broke Tokiko out of her brooding thoughts, and she blinked before smiling apologetically to the younger brunette. "My apologies, I am ready to order."

Their orders were placed, and immediately Otomi started chatting with Eimi about their brand collaboration, apparently not done talking about it since last night. Tokiko sighed and sipped her water, a little startled when Eiri suddenly placed a hand over hers.

"Are you ok, Ichinose-san?" Eiri asked quietly, leaning in a little closer. "You don't seem ok, especially with Neesan around..."

Tokiko managed a small smile, squeezing Eiri's hand back in reply. "I am fine, please do not worry..."

The younger brunette brightened up, tucking a lock of hair behind one ear before she spoke up again. "That's good. You're really beautiful when you're happy, don't you know? So please smile more!"

Eiri's cheerfulness was contagious, and Tokiko laughed a little. "Alright, I will smile more."

Across the two, Otomi and Eimi were too absorbed in their discussion that when their food arrived, it did not deter them from chattering on, and it took both Tokiko and Eiri to divert the two of them to their food.

As usual, Otomi was quite messy as she ate, but before Tokiko could reprimand her, Eimi was already dabbing the redhead's lips with a napkin in an older sisterly fashion, clicking her tongue at Otomi's table manners.

"Messy messy little girl," Eimi chuckled when Otomi puffed out her cheeks in indignation. "Do you really want Eimi-neechan to teach you proper manners?"

"I'm already twenty-four, Eimi!" Otomi huffed, turning to Tokiko and Eiri who were trying to hide their giggling. "Don't laugh you two!"

"Ootori-san is right though, Otomi." Tokiko reached over to pick out a grain of rice that stuck stubbornly to Otomi's chin. "I have known you for more than seven years already, and you still manage to make a mess while you eat."

"But I didn't get my white cami dirty! You praised me for that earlier, Tokiko!"

"I believe I did."

Eimi chuckled again and pressed her lips against one of Otomi's puffed cheeks, earning her a squeak from the redhead and a quiet gasp from Tokiko. "Now now, eat your food or Eimi-neechan will eat _you_ instead."

Both Otomi and Tokiko blushed at the innuendo, the latter focusing on her food while the former stared curiously at Eimi before resuming eating. Eiri on the other hand, giggled softly, her cheeks not as pink but still getting the innuendo, not as innocent as she seemed.

As they finished their meal (with Otomi getting the big sister treatment from Eimi each time she made a mess on her lips, plus an additional cheek kiss afterwards), Tokiko could not help the feeling of dread growing in her. Sure, she knew that Eimi was only acting sisterly towards Otomi because of her nature as an older sister, but it felt a little too flirtatious for Tokiko, not to mention that Otomi was clesrly _enjoying_ the treatment, leaning close and returning Eimi's cheek kisses with some of her own.

Eimi settled the check once they were done, and the four ladies left the restaurant feeling full and happy. Tokiko was about to thank the Ootori sisters for their time, when Otomi gasped and ran off in one direction.

"Otomi, wait-!"

Tokiko and the sisters ran after the redhead, only managing to catch up when she stopped in front of an instrument store, face pressed up against the glass. "Honestly, Otomi, please let us know if you want to go somewhere-"

"Tokiko, Tokiko, look!" Otomi interrupted the raven's nagging by hugging her, still pointing to somwhere inside the store. "The new series is on sale now!"

"...Ah, you mean the one you have been eyeing?" Tokiko asked, knowing how Otomi had her sights on this particular guitar model but was a little out of her personal budget to get.

Otomi nodded, sighing a little. "Un... but it's still a little to expensive for me to buy now..."

Tokiko patted her head, enjoying the feel of Otomi against her in the meanwhile. "Save up a little more, and maybe the price might drop in the future."

"Hmm, which model are you looking at?"

"That one." Otomi named the model, then sighed. "Maybe in the next few months I'll be able to get it..."

Eiri giggled. "Ittoki-san, Neesan just bought it for you."

The couple blinked, then watched as Eimi walked out of the store with the exact same model Otomi was aiming for, a triumphant grin on her face. "For the beautiful birthday girl~"

Otomi squealed in delight and hugged Eimi tight, kissing the older brunette on the cheek, which was returned by the brunette herself. "Thank you Eimi, thank you, thank you!"

Tokiko felt her chest constrict, and she sucked in a deep breath to calm herself. It was not fair - she had already preordered that model for Otomi a week ago, the guitar waiting back at their room for the redhead to unwrap when they return home at the end of the day. Her days of trying to convince Otomi not to buy it went to waste, all because Eimi went ahead and bought it before asking them first.

"Ichinose-san...?"

Why, why did they have to mess up her well thought out plans? Tokiko held no malice against Eimi and Eiri, really, but for some reason today went horribly wrong because of them.Tokiko felt hot tears pricking at the corner of her eyes, and she bit her lip, trying to stop them from tumbling down her cheeks.

"Ichinose-san, are you ok....?"

Eimi and Otomi were still exchanging cheek kisses, and it was only after a while when Tokiko could hear Eimi counting after each kiss. "Nineteen - twenty - twenty one - twenty two - twenty three~ and the last one, twenty four~"

That last kiss was pressed directly against Otomi's lips, and Tokiko felt her heart shatter into pieces. Unable to take it any longer, she ran off, ignoring Eiri's worried cry.

_Why? Why did they have to ruin everything?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~Eimi is Virgin Mary, Mother of Holy Breasts and Eiri and Otomi are her disciples, Tokiko is their no1 worshipper~~
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I swear, the sisters mean no harm.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otomi and Tokiko reconcile, though a lot of tears.

When Otomi heard Eiri calling out for Tokiko, she too called out for her partner, but it was too late. Tokiko had run away, but that did not stop Otomi from wanting to find her.

"Eimi, I gotta find Tokiko!" she said worriedly, and the older woman frowned but released the younger from her hug. "I made her cry; Tokiko never cries!"

"I might have gone overboard..." Eimi sighed, then patted Otomi on the back. "Let's look for Tokiko together. I should apologise as well, I'm at fault for this..."

"Nuh-uh, Eimi's not wrong, Tokiko just..." the redhead bit her lip when she realised what she did and how it would have appeared in Tokiko's point of view. "I was wrong. I made Tokiko cry."

"Neesan, Ittoki-san, we should get going," Eiri reached out for her sister's hand and Otomi's as well, squeezing them lightly to reassure them. "Let's look for Ichinose-san together."

Otomi tried calling Tokiko first, hanging on to her phone like her life depended on it. After four rings, the call connected, and Otomi babbled quickly, "Tokiko, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, come back-"

`"It is alright, Otomi."` The voice on the other line sounded too composed, too fake, and Otomi held back a sob. `"I know you will be happier if Ootori-san was the one caring for you..."`

"No, Tokiko, I love you, I'm sorry!"

`"I am going back to the mansion. Tell Eiri-san I apologise for the trouble I caused, and Ootori-san to take care of you well. Goodbye."`

"Ichinose Tokiko, I am in love with **YOU!** " Otomi yelled into the receiver, shocking the brunettes and a few passers-by. "I love you! So much! So don't you _dare_ run away from me!"

The line went dead, and Otomi almost threw her phone on the ground from frustration, tears spilling from the corners of her eyes. Clenching her fists, she turned to the sisters, eyebrows scrunched together.

"Eimi, Eiri, take me home. I want to talk to Tokiko face to face."

\---

The ride back to Saotome Mansion in Eimi's car was quiet, Eiri holding on to Otomi's hands before she could dig scars into her palms. Otomi had tried calling Tokiko again and again, but the line cuts after the first ring. When the last call finally connected, Jinguuji Ren was the one who answered, and Otomi quickly explained her side of her story to the sunset blonde.

`"Seems like Ichiko gave up on you, Ikki,"` Ren said solemnly after a thoughtful pause. `"Have you considered how she felt when you allowed the older Ootori to fawn over you?"`

"That's why I wanna apologise to her!" Otomi all but screamed into the receiver, already at her wit's end. Taking a deep breath, the way Tokiko taught her, the redhead calmed herself down. It was not fair to Ren if she gets yelled at in Tokiko's place. "Is Tokiko with you?"

`"Curled up in my bed and refusing to come out, if that's what you mean. Thankfully Hijirikawa's out or else I'd get an earful. Ah, and Ichiko threw her phone at me, that's why I answered."`

"I'll be home soon, Ren. I'll sort this out. Sorry for the trouble."

\---

Otomi ran out of the car just as Eimi pulled into the mansion's driveway and stopped the engine, Eiri at her heels, as worried about Tokiko as the redhead was. Eimi caught up just as the younger two ladies reached the scions' shared room, Ren standing guard outside. 

"If she breaks anything of Ran-chan's or Hijirikawa's, you're paying for the damages, ok?" Ren warned them, before letting them into the room. "Good luck, Ikki."

The room was eerily quiet when the three of them entered, and Otomi cautiously padded over to Ren's bed, the sisters a few steps behind her. "Tokiko?" She gently nudged the shape under the covers, holding her breath when it moved away. "Tokiko, please... Can I talk to you?"

When she received no reply, Otomi pouted and wanted to pull the covers off, only to be held back by Eimi who shook her head. "Let Eiri coax her out first," the older brunette whispered, as the younger crawled under the covers. The shape moved and shuddered, and after a while Eiri poked her head out, shaking her head.

"Ichinose-san doesn't want to talk, Ittoki-san..." the youngest sighed, then went back under the covers. More movement, then a muffled squeal; Otomi and Eimi blinked in surprise when the covers were thrown off, revealing a blushing, teary-eyed Tokiko pressed up against Eiri's ample chest. "I thought it might calm her down enough to talk," she added, to the questioning look her sister sent her, as she gently patted the raven's hair.

Otomi sighed in relief and sat on the bed, careful not to get too close to her lover in case she decided to hide again. "Tokiko, please... I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry..."

Tokiko shuddered, fresh tears spilling onto her cheeks. "No..." she sobbed, burying her face into Eiri's chest as she cried again. "I do not deserve you... I cannot make you happy like how Ootori-san makes you happy... I love you, but-"

"Tokiko." Eimi sat beside Eiri, and pulled the raven against her chest instead. "Shh. Tell me why you think you don't deserve Otomi's love."

"I-" Tokiko shuddered again, her fists clenched in Eimi's shirt. She shook her head, and Eimi chuckled.

"I'm not taking no for an answer, Tokiko-chan. Come now, tell Eimi-neechan what's wrong." 

"This!" The raven pulled away and hid her face in her hands, her voice breaking as she attempted to talk through her tears and hiccups. "I simply can _not_ show my affection as freely as Otomi and you, Ootori-san! I always feel awkward, even after so long, and Otomi was always the one initiating..."

"Is that all, Tokiko-chan?"

"I..." The raven breathed in. "I am jealous of you, Ootori-san."

The other three women were surprised at the confession; Eiri reached out to hug Tokiko, only to be pushed away gently by the latter. "I am jealous because I can never get as close to Otomi as you did in the same amount of time."

The redhead tilted her head confusedly. "Tokiko, what do you mean? I don't understand."

" _Otomi._ " The fondness in the raven's voice was clear, even amidst the pain and heartache. "You really deserve someone better than me. I will only weigh you down in the long run."

"But I chose _you_ , didn't I?" Otomi moved closer and grabbed Tokiko by the shoulders, startling the older woman as she tried to struggle free. "I chose to love _you_ , and _only you_. Ichinose Tokiko, you're my first crush and my soulmate, you can't do this to me!"

The two sisters quietly watched on as Otomi continued to confess to Tokiko. "I love you, I love everything about you. Your voice is heavenly, and I always look forward to hearing you sing. Ok, so you always nag at me, but it means you love me too, right? If you didn't nag, means you don't love me anymore, right?"

Tokiko blushed heavily, wiping the dried tear tracks on her cheeks as she looked away, embarrassed. "I... I suppose..."

Otomi did not stop there, once she was on a roll. "You're always making sure I eat right, and that I get enough sleep, even if you don't sleep enough yourself. You stuck with me for the past seven years, when you could have easily asked Papa for a change of roommates and partners. Sure you don't show affection openly, but that's how you are!"

"Papa...?" The Ootori sisters glanced at each other but decided to leave that for another day.

"I love you, Ichinose Tokiko, and I really, _really_ appreciate everything that you do for me." Otomi's tears spilled out as her voice broke. "I love you more than I do anyone else. I'm happy being with you, singing with you, cuddling with you, kissing you... Ichinose Tokiko, I'm sorry I ruined your plans for my birthday..."

Tokiko reached out for Otomi after a short pause, resting their foreheads together and sighing in relief. "Please do not cry, Otomi..." she murmured, smiling a little. "I apologise for my behaviour... I was acting out of turn with my jealousy."

"I'm sorry, I got carried away when Eimi bought me that guitar..."

"You should be. I already bought one for you."

Otomi perked up. "Really?!"

Tokiko chuckled. "Really." She turned to Eimi and Eiri, her smile softening. "Ootori-san, Eiri-san, I apologise for my behaviour. That was rather unbecoming of me."

Eimi waved it off, pulling the younger two women into a tight hug and getting a squeak from Tokiko and giggling from Otomi. "No need to apologise, Tokiko-chan! What matters now is that everyone is happy, yes? Good, good!"

It was at that point that Tokiko's stomach decided to make itself known, and the raven blushed profusely while the other three laughed. "I suppose it is time for dinner then?"

"Tokiko can choose the dinner place!" Otomi cheered. Meanwhile, Eiri shook her head.

"Aah, I wish I could come with, but I have a meeting for my next photoshoot," she said softly, turning innocent amethyst eyes towards her sister. "If only I can postpone~"

"Say no more, my dear _imouto-chan_." With a quick call, Eimi helped her sister reschedule the meeting, then pulled all three of them into a hug, squishing Tokiko right in the center of three sets of D-pluses.

Tokiko was pretty sure she died and went heaven just then, as she revelled in the softness surrounding her. "Ah..."

"Uhm, Neesan, Ittoki-san... I think Ichinose-san's nose is bleeding..."

"!! Tokiko!! Hang in there!"


End file.
